Great Big Box of Voodoo
by mountaindude
Summary: Takes place when Misty splits up with Ash and Brock. What would happen if Misty found some voodoo dolls? Would she annoy her sisters? Probably. Embarrass the heck out of Ash? Definately!


**Big Box of Voodoo**

**A two-shot by the semi-world famous Mountaindude. (Someday…)**

**(Maybe…)**

**(Ok, probably not…)**

**Hola! It's been a while since I posted anything, but here I am again. Let me start off by saying I don't own anything. No, I literally mean that. I don't even have any clothes. Or a house. I live in a cardboard box in an alley way. Or at least I did until I found out that I don't own the box either. So if you see a small, naked man crouched in a ball behind the bowling alley, it might be me. Food donations are accepted. **

**Also, I do not in any way endorse or believe in voodoo. Just saying.**

**Last thing: There may be some times in this story where a random space in paragraphs occurs. For whatever reason, my computer feels the need to do that to me now. (Maybe I shouldn't have left it on all night…)**

**Let's Begin…**

After peddling for about 6 hours, Misty had finally made her way back to Cerulean City. (Heck, by bike it could have taken days!) OK, actually she had made her way on top of a large hill just OUTSIDE of Cerulean City, and had taken a moment to stop and rest a little bit.

Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed a rather large Hoppip blowing towards her…

BONK

AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…………………

Now Misty was barreling down the four-story hill and heading for the gym.

During this time, Misty's sisters were busy cleaning the-

"YAAAWWWWN!"

-…OK, never mind. BUT! They WERE busy managing the-

"SNOOOOOOORE!"

-…All right, but surely they were-

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGE!"

-What the heck? Anyway, the three sisters were just sitting there, when they heard a strange sound...Kinda' like this:

"…ooopeeeen theeeeEEE DOOOOOOORRRRR!!!!"

Taking their cue, Daisy and Violet opened the double doors, allowing the orange streak of Misty to zoom past them. She would've hit the wall too, if not for the padding. And by padding, I mean Lily.

"I-I'm home!" Misty said nervously as she got off of Lily, who had a big anger mark on her forehead…and an even bigger cup of tea dripping its contents off her hair.

"Well hi Misty." Lily said as she got up and rung out her hair. "So nice to see you again."

"T-thanks…" Misty said as she backed up a little. "S-sorry about the crash!" She said as she bowed her head over and over again.

"Oh that's OK Misty!" Lily said as she put her hand on Misty's shoulder. "What's a little spine-shattering blow between sisters?"

"R-right…" Misty said. _"That's what scares me about Lily…" _Misty thought. _"She never shows any anger at all, but she's a complete psycho when it comes to revenge!"_

"In fact Misty!" Daisy interrupted. "We have a surprise for you!" She said as she clapped her hands together.

"Really?" Misty said, her cold sweat slowly disappearing.

"Totally!" Violet smiled. "Wait right here!" She said as the three of them went into the pool room and closed the door, leaving Misty all alone.

After a few minutes, Daisy poked her head out of the pool room door and motioned for Misty to come inside.

Misty walked into the room, and…her cold sweat came back. Evidently, her sisters hadn't cleaned the pool since Misty had left with Ash. Way back in episode 3. (It was three, wasn't it?)

And to make matters worse, the "surprise" that her sisters had for her was a rather large sponge, a pool net, and some rubber gloves.

"Have fun!" Daisy said as she pushed the stuff into Misty's hands and bolted out of the room.

"Wait, what?!" Misty said dumbfounded.

"Well, you didn't expect the three beauties of Cerulean to do it, did you?" Violet said as she ran out of the room as well.

"YES!" Misty growled.

"Oh." Lily said as she walked over to Misty. "You'll need this." She said as she handed a dagger to Misty.

"W-why?"

"Well," Lily smiled. "It seems that something rather large has taken to the pool. You may need to kill it."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?!" Misty squealed.

Lily made an evil smile as she slowly closed the door. "Who knows? Fu fu fu fu fu…" (Lily's evil, isn't she?)

SLAM (Door slamming)

CHINK (Lock locking)

Now Misty was locked in the room. All alone…

"**GROOOOOOOOOOO" **A large tentacle came out of the pool.

…OK, maybe not ALL alone.

**LATER…**

After a few hours of scrubbing and fighting for her life, Misty had finally cleaned out everything. She was in the midst of dumping the large tentacle into the garbage disposal when Violet poked her head in.

"So, like, are you done?" She said. Misty wiped the sweat off her forehead and cracked her back. "Yeah. And now I can finally take a bre-"

"COME ON IN GUYS!!" Violet suddenly yelled. At this, Daisy, Lily, Violet, and three generic nameless boys all jumped into the pool. This caused a large wave to wash over Misty.

After regaining her composure (And some dry clothes), Misty heard Daisy calling for her.

"Oh Little Miiissssssty!" She yelled. "Can you bring us some snacks?"

"What?!" Misty said angrily. "Why the heck would I-?!"

"I'd do what she says Misty." Lily said.

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't want us to tell Ash what's in your diary, would you?" Violet said smugly.

"KYAAAA!" Misty screamed. "YOU READ MY DIARY?!?!"

"Yep." All three sisters said at once.

"B-but I had that locked up in my safe!" Misty stuttered. "How did you find out my combination?!"

"1-19-8-25?" Daisy said grinning. "It's not that hard!"

Misty blushed deeply for a moment, and quietly hung her head. "Fine…" She said as she dragged her way to the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Misty brought a bowl of chips and a bag of popcorn in to the pool room and handed them to the evil sisters.

And just as Misty was about to escape, she heard the all too familiar-

"Miiiiiisty!"

Misty slowly made her way back and walked up to Violet.

"Yes…Violet?" Misty said with anger in her voice.

"Would you be a dear and bring us some drinks?"

Misty was about to say no, but then Lily held up her diary. It was light blue, and had a Psyduck and Wigglytuff on it. (Remember that?)

"All right…" She said down-heartedly as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Don't forget the lemon in my tea!" Daisy waved.

"I'd like to put a lemon SOMEWHERE all right."

After another set of minutes, Misty brought a large tray of 6 drinks and distributed them amongst the people.

"Oh, can I have a straw?" Daisy said as Misty attempted to climb out the window.

"Sigh…all right…."

"Go to the pantry!"

**LATER…**

"How am I supposed to get to those?" Misty said as she looked up a rather large cabinet. She was aiming for a box of straws that was at the very top.

After thinking about it for a moment, she decided to get a ladder from the storage room and use that.

**IN THE STORAGE ROOM…**

"Ugh…" Misty shivered. "It's so creepy in here!" She was right. It was dark, dank, dreary, and uh…something else that starts with "D".

Misty fumbled around for a little while until she found the light switch.

CLICK

As soon as the lights went on, Misty saw a large brown rug on the ground. Then she saw the large brown rug split into about a jillion cockroaches and run off into various corners of the room.

"Geh…" Misty stammered. "KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" She screamed as she ran out of there at like 400 miles an hour and back into the pantry.

SLAM!

And sure enough, she ran smack dab into the cabinet, causing a ripple in time that opened up a vortex into the-

Woah, got ahead of myself there! Misty did run into the cabinet, but instead of the ripple causing a giant vortex, it caused everything on the top shelf to fall down and land on her.

"Ow! Ouch! Ooh! Gah!" Misty was being hit on the head repeatedly with various food items, when a large black box fell down.

"OOF!" Misty oofed as the box hit. After regaining her footing, Misty took a moment to look at the box that had landed on her.

"What's this…?" She said as she opened it up. Zelda music played in the background. (The one that plays when you open up a treasure chest)

NA NA NA NAAAAAAA! Misty held up a couple of straw dolls in the air above her head.

"Why'd I just do that?..." Misty said to herself embarrassedly. She took a moment to look at the dolls in her hand. "What are these anyway? The look like voodoo dolls…"

SHIFF

A piece of paper had fallen out of the black box and glided its way to Misty's feet.

"Hm? What's this?" She said as she bent down and picked it up. "A note?" She said as she held it up.

**Q**

"And there's a message on the other side!" Misty said as she flipped it around.

"_Greetings Misty…"_

"What the heck?!" Misty's eyes widened as she read. "How does this thing know who I am?!" (Seriously, that would freak me out)

"_I have my ways…" _The note stated. _"Anyway, congratulations on finding the voodoo dolls."  
_"So they ARE voodoo dolls!"

"_Yes. They ARE voodoo dolls. In order to work with these things, you'll need something that represents whoever you want to control. After that…well…they're in your hands…"_

"…excellent…" Misty smiled as she tossed the paper into the trash can. However, if she had read a little further down, she would have noticed the word BEWARE written on the bottom…

**Well, that's part one of two of this two part fic. I wonder what Misty'll do with the dolls? Heck, I wonder what ****I ****would do with the dolls! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to run from the cops who plan to re-possess the newspaper that I use as a blanket. (I told you, I own NOTHING!) I realize this was really bad writing, but oh well. See ya! **


End file.
